


An extremely brief summary of NordicPossession’s life

by NordicPossession



Category: Folk Music - Fandom, KillKelly Ireland, Songs - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NordicPossession/pseuds/NordicPossession
Summary: An Irish folk-song by the name of “Kellkelly Ireland” that I re-lyricized
Relationships: enemies - Relationship





	An extremely brief summary of NordicPossession’s life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [KellKelly Ireland](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/626959) by Irish Roses. 



> If you want to learn more info about me please go read my three most recent entries! Thank you and enjoy reading or singing along to my re-lyricized song! (And I know that it may not be the best/100% but this is the third time I’ve re-lyricized a song in my entire life so PLEASE bear with me and be gentle and kind with me here. Thank you!)

Mother, father, 19 and 99, your dear and saddened daughter,  
Why did you terrorize me with Hellfire when I was a very pure being!?  
I did not know that good and evil existed before you baptized me  
into your evil religion that you followed and forced me to follow as well!!  
Your god Jesus then began tormenting me with horrible nightmares  
that consisted of unescapable places in which filled me up with terror!

Mother, father, 20 and 06, your dear and joyful daughter,  
I finally won my first battle oh yes  
where I banished all evil out of my life!  
I bravely tossed it away to its dismay  
and all the dreams vanished away!  
And for 5 years I was in complete joy,  
until I stopped being Christian!  
And oh boy was Jesus pissed off!  
He and I fought in my dreams!  
I became Anakin, he Kenobi,  
And then he cast me into hell!

Mother, father, 20 and 11, your dear and angry daughter,  
Mother became very watchful over me,  
And hated everything that I did!  
But then Darth Sidious and Satan tore Jesus right out of my body!  
They had appeared before me “The Revenge of the Sith” style and I bowed down unto them!  
And that’s when mother stopped all her evil doings and I was in complete joy again!  
But that would not last for very long as I soon learned the truth!!

Mother, father, 20 and 18, your dear and raging daughter,  
I had been a Satanist for 8 years but I then was betrayed!  
I can’t believe all of the evils that the Satanists did unto me!  
In fact all of them are nothing but evil lying war loving scum!  
How could they do this unto me!?  
They had used me as well!!  
So now not a single religious person has been loving and kind unto me ever!!

Mother, father, 20 and 20, your dear and vengeful daughter,  
All the religious people found out that I hate their religions!  
So for the last past two years they have been wanting to kill me as well,  
But you guys no longer care about me just like everyone else!  
So now I’m all alone in this cruel world  
Trying to open people’s eyes!  
With facts that all religions and religious people are very evil!!  
Satanist, Christian, Jew, or Muslim, it doesn’t matter.  
Because in the end all they all are, are evil lying people......


End file.
